A Different Proposal
by heylookitsduda
Summary: What if Colonel Fitzwilliam had never told Elizabeth of Darcy's role in separating Jane and Bingley? What if instead he had told her of all of Darcy's qualities? If this had been the case, how would she have reacted to Darcy's proposal?
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Proposal**

What if Colonel Fitzwilliam had never told Elizabeth of Darcy's role in separating and Jane and Bingley? What if instead he had told her about all of Darcy's qualities? If this had been the case, how would she have reacted to Darcy's proposal?

This is my first attempt at a Pride and Prejudice fanfic. I know there are thousands of proposal scenarios out there, so I can only hope to do them a little justice, as well as Miss Austen herself.

**_For all of you who might have already read this chapter. I have made a couple of changes to try to clarify some points I was unhappy with. There is no need to re-read it if you do not wish to – I haven't made any real changes to the story itself. But if you do re-read it, please let me know what you think! Love, Duda_**

ooooOoooo

After her afternoon walk with Colonel Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth felt herself to be extremely confused. That the Colonel would have nothing but praise towards Mr. Darcy came to her as no surprise. The nature of his praise, however, had puzzled her exceedingly. The Colonel had hardly spoken of his wealth and connections. In the picture he painted, Darcy was an extremely reserved man, who lost his parents at a very young age and had to learn to be a parent to his young sister and the manager of a very wealthy estate much earlier than could have been expected. The Darcy he spoke of was an exceptional guardian to his sister, caring and affectionate, and a wonderful friend to those with the good fortune of calling him so. Darcy was an extremely thoughtful and fair landlord, one who was adored by all of those who knew him or had knowledge of him in any way.

Elizabeth might have dismissed all of this to familial pride, had it not been the Colonel's account of Mr. Wickham. He had not said much on the matter, but it was clear that he had been affected deeply by it. He had been adamant in two points however. The first, that Darcy had been extremely kind towards Wickham given the circumstances—which he refused to speak of—and that she and her family should stay away from Wickham.

If at first she had been reserved about his instruction, she soon began to see that he really meant it. While the Colonel hardly said anything to explain why she should stay away from the man, his intensity made it clear to her quite quickly that he was very serious about this. And while she felt it was better not to press the matter, she could not help but wonder. Mr. Wickham's tale had been the very last straw in all she held against Mr. Darcy, cementing permanently her dislike for the man.

With that gone, Elizabeth felt she might need to re-evaluate all that she knew about Darcy. This very morning she had been quite content with loathing the man, and as it was, he was still a proud and disagreeable man. But if she were to take his cousin's words into account, she might begin to see that many of his actions might have been dictated by his being uncomfortable near those he was unacquainted with. If but a couple of days ago their constant meeting on her walks had been a source of nothing more than a fleeting displeasure that was not to be thought of, now it was a matter to be analyzed.

If Elizabeth were true to herself, she would say that the Darcy of Rosings Park was a completely different man than the Darcy of Hertfordshire. She would go as far as to say that his company would have been pleasing, had she not already thought him to be the most disagreeable man she had ever met. In spite his reservations, he had made an effort to become acquainted with her. She had never acknowledged this before, and was very unsure of what to do now that she had.

The more she thought about it, the more it puzzled her, and so, when it was time to get ready for tea at Rosings, she had worked up a terrible headache. She had told Mrs. Collins as much, and in spite of Mr. Collins' insistence that she go, as Lady Catherine was sure to be very displeased with her absence, she was allowed to stay behind.

When they were gone, Elizabeth, as if intending to exasperate herself as much as possible so as to avoid thinking about Mr. Darcy any longer, chose for her employment the examination of all the letters which Jane had written to her since her being in Kent. Her thoughts had started straying into what motives Mr. Darcy might have in deliberately meeting her so, and it was best to steer it away from this course as nothing good could come of it. Focusing on her sister's life was the best way she knew to get away from herself, and even though Jane's pain was even more painful to her than her own, it was a good way to keep her from unrequited thoughts.

This was to no avail though, for to feel at ease she reminded herself that soon she would be with her beloved sister once more. She would be leaving in less than a fortnight; it wasn't too much to bear. But thinking of departures, she remembered that the gentlemen would be leaving Rosings on the day after the next.

She tried to reason that this upset her was that she would lose the agreeable company of Colonel Fitzwilliam. He had made it clear that he had no intentions towards her, but he was still a wonderful company to keep and she would be sad to see him go. And while this was partly true, a nagging voice in her head could not help but remind her that she was also upset because she wanted more time to observe Mr. Darcy, now with less prejudice clouding her judgment.

While settling this point, she was suddenly roused by the sound of the door-bell, and her spirits were a little fluttered by the idea of it's being Colonel Fitzwilliam himself, who had once before called late in the evening, and might now come to inquire particularly after her. She also considered briefly the possibility of it's being Mr. Darcy, but she dismissed the thought fairly quickly. Which is why she was then so utterly amazed by Mr. Darcy himself walking into the room.

She hardly had any time to process this information, as he entered the small parlor she was in and she invited him to sit down. He refused, and in a hurried manner began an inquiry after her health, imputing his visit to a wish of hearing that she were better. Elizabeth tried to hide her shock the best she could, and assured him that she was indeed much better, and suffered from no more than a slight headache.

He expressed his contentment at this and sat down briefly, only to stand up again and start pacing about the room. Elizabeth watched all of this in surprise, and wished she knew what to do. She opened her mouth to speak, but knew not what. At this, he came towards her in an agitated manner and thus began:

"In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

Elizabeth's astonishment was beyond expression. She stared, coloured, trying desperately to make sense of what he just said, but was ultimately silent. This he considered sufficient encouragement;

"In declaring myself thus I'm fully aware that I will be going expressly against the wishes of my family, my friends, and, I hardly need add, my own better judgment. The relative situation of our families is such that any alliance between us must be regarded as a highly reprehensible connection. Indeed, as a rational man I cannot but regard it as such myself, but it cannot be helped. Almost from the earliest moments of our acquaintance I have come to feel for you a passionate admiration and regard, which despite my struggles has overcome every rational objection, and I beg you, most fervently, to relieve my suffering and consent to be my wife."

If at first she had been sensible to being the recipient of such a man's affection, his subsequent language gave way to anger, and for a moment she looked at him as though he were the man she so hated but a few hours ago. But as her newest thoughts began to wash over her, she felt lost. Of course she had every right to be upset over his harsh words regarding their relative situation, and the disdain with which he regarded her connections, but she pondered that he also had every right to think thusly of them. After all, she did feel the weight of her financial status and the improprieties of her family had always weighed heavily on her mind. Elizabeth pondered that she did not love him, and therefore could not accept his offer regardless of his words or his status, but she could not help but wonder if given enough time she could learn to do so. When Darcy's speech was over, it was a very confused Elizabeth whom thus replied:

"I have never desired your good opinion sir. And while it was bestowed onto me most unwillingly, I do feel all the compliment of it, and I thank you. I have always been quite impertinent towards you, and so I hope you will forgive me if I speak candidly now."

Mr. Darcy, who was completely astounded by this speech, merely nodded his agreement. He had been so certain of obtaining a positive reply right away that he found himself quite out of his depth. Had she been a little less civil he would have retracted into anger, but as she called him out in such a subdued manner that he could not help but be ashamed of his own proposal. While he had every right to these feelings, he felt the impropriety of expressing them during his proposal.

"Mr. Darcy, from the very beginning—from the very first moment I may almost say—of my acquaintance with you, your manners, impressing me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others, were such as to form the groundwork of disapprobation on which succeeding events had nearly built an immovable dislike; and I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world with whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry."

At this Mr. Darcy was startled, and was about to reply when she continued.

"Please allow me to continue before you say anything. This I felt deeply this very morning, but no longer. The truth is, Mr. Darcy, that I do not know you or how I feel about you. I have heard such different accounts as to puzzle me exceedingly, and that had led me to believe that my own wounded pride might have allowed me to make the worst possible judgment of you without ever considering that there was another way to interpret all that I saw and heard."

"I see," was all the reply he allowed himself to give her, as he did not see at all. He was relieved at least, that her initial words were no longer true, but he felt the weight of them all the same. He could hardly believe she had felt this way about him all this time. One thought struck him, and he thought safest to pursue that subject line.

"If I may ask, how exactly did I wound your pride at the beginning of our acquaintance? You must believe it was most unconsciously done."

At this Elizabeth blushed.

"Ah, yes I believe it might have been. It is quite silly really, but I suppose it upset me a lot more than it should have. In the very first ball you attended in Meryton I overheard you speaking about me to Mr. Bingley. I'd like to think I am not quite so silly as to allow something like that to affect me so, but I suppose I have proved myself wrong."

"Dearest Elizabeth—that is, if you will allow me to address you so—please believe that I had only said such a thing to stop Bingley from pestering me. I had hardly looked at you then…"

"Mr. Darcy, I would rather you not address me so. Please believe it is not out of spite, but rather as to not pain you. I… I cannot accept your proposal. Not because of anything I might have felt prior to this day, but rather because I do not love you. I might be making a horrid mistake—chances are that given the chance I might come to love you. I rather believe I would. But I do not feel so at this moment, and nothing but the strongest love can induce me into matrimony. I do hope we can stay friends. Or rather, begin a friendship. I do know this is a rather unusual thing to ask of someone who just proposed, but I really wish to get to know you better, without all of my former prejudices."

"Dear- Miss Elizabeth. I could hardly deny this request. As we are being candid, I will tell you that it pains me that you have refused me so. I believe it will be a while before I accept it. But I understand you. And if I am honest with myself, I could expect no less of you. So yes, I do wish to be your friend. And perhaps, if I can somehow persuade you to love me, some other day you can accept the proposal that was thus rejected today."

Little was said after this. Mr. Darcy politely refused her offer for some tea, but readily agreed to meet her on an early walk on the morrow. He left shortly after, leaving Elizabeth to reflect on how truly wonderful and unexpected her day had been.

ooooOoooo

So… What do you all think? I hope I didn't butcher this too much!

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please send me all your feedback and criticism (constructive or otherwise) so that I get a sense of how this is being received.  
There are quite a few verbatim pieces from the book, as well as the 1995 BBC Series proposal, but I felt it was good to help set the tone.

I will try to have another chapter in by Friday.

Love, Duda! *-*


	2. Chapter 2

What if Colonel Fitzwilliam had never told Elizabeth about Darcy's actions towards Mr. Bingley and Jane? Would that have affected the way she reacted to his proposal?

This is my first attempt at a Pride and Prejudice fanfic. I know there are thousands of proposal scenarios out there, so I can only hope to do them a little justice, as well as Miss Austen herself.

I just wanted to tell you all that I was completely blown away by the response I have gotten so far. I woke up yesterday to find over 30 emails varying from reviews, follows and favorites, and they have continued to come in throughout the day. This really means a lot to me and I hope this chapter (and all the following chapters) lives up to the first.

ooooOoooo

Elizabeth woke up just as the first rays of sunshine crossed the sky. She sat up for a moment, reflecting on the events of the past day. It was nearly unconceivable to think that in less than a day she had gone from despising Mr. Darcy, to thinking maybe she was mistaken, to have him confess his love for her and propose, to end up being friends. It was a tentative friendship, she knew. She had yet much to learn about his real self. That he was proud, she was absolutely sure. His words concerning her status had been extremely harsh, and while they were true, they were not exactly nice things to say. Had she still thought of him that afternoon as she had that morning she was sure she would have been extremely uncivil in her reply. Thoughts of her family's actions during the time of their acquaintance assured her that he would have been even less polite than her in his retort.

She wondered if she had been unfair in requesting that they become friends. She could see the pain her refusal caused him, and she could see that he really did love her. And while she could still not see any signs of love in their previous interactions, a deeper analysis of them did show her that he had gone out of his way to be civil to her. While to those used to open manners this did not seem like much, she could begin to see that perhaps to someone as closed as Darcy they might have meant much more than anyone could tell.

She thought back to the beginning of their acquaintance, and remembered Jane's words all those months ago, just after the Meryton assembly. Miss Bingley had told her that Darcy never spoke much unless among his intimate acquaintances. She could most definitely see the truth in those words now, and regretted not noting it before. Her own words rang back in her head, and she felt ashamed of just how much she had allowed her mortified pride to blind her.

She knew that it would have been kinder to just part ways and avoid Darcy altogether after refusing him. She didn't love him, and it was a fair chance that she never would. But there was also a chance that she might, and she so wanted to give herself that chance. She wanted to learn what his character was really like, in spite of what his manner might seem to be. It was as if her own words (that she could have easily forgiven HIS pride had he not mortified HERS) now challenged her to overcome her prejudice.

There was also the matter of Mr. Wickham. She still did not know what to think of the gentleman's story. He told it so openly, so naturally, that it was hard to doubt him. But there was something about the way Colonel Fitzwilliam went livid upon the very mention of his name that made her wonder. She knew she had to learn the truth of their history or she could never be at peace with either man.

With this thought she started to get dressed, putting her hair up in a simple fashion. As she was the only early riser in the house, she left quite undisturbed. Her only stop was the kitchen, where she quietly got a roll to break her fast, so as not to disturb the Cook. As she was quite used to travel these paths by now, she allowed herself to get lost in the sounds of the park, and was therefore caught by surprise when Mr. Darcy reached her a little earlier in the path than he previously had.

"Good morning Miss Elizabeth," he offered, with a slight bow.

"Good morning sir," she smiled back. He offered her his arm, which she took after hesitating for a second. "You quite startled me."

"My apologies, I did not mean for it. As we had agreed to meet this morning I thought you might have been expecting me."

Elizabeth could feel Mr. Darcy retracting into himself and could not help but laugh.

"Oh dear sir, I was indeed expecting you. I simply got distracted by the park, and did not know to be alert as you usually meet me a little further along the path."

At this she felt him relax, letting out a soft 'oh'. They walked a little longer in comfortable silence, until Elizabeth spoke again.

"Oh no, this can never do!"

"What do you mean madam? Have I offended you in any way?"

"Well, yes, in several ways. But no matter, it is in the past now," she teased. "What I mean to say is that the idea of us meeting today was for this to be the beginning of our friendship. And in order to become your friend I need to understand you better, which I cannot do if you stay silent."

"I see. Well, what would you like to hear?"

Elizabeth considered this for a second. There was quite a lot she wished to know, but there was nothing more pressing on her mind than the Wickham issue. She remembered once again Colonel Fitzwilliam's livid countenance and reserved reaction to the subject and wondered on how to approach it now to Darcy, who was an infinitely more guarded subject. After a moment's deliberation she thus began:

"There are many things I wish to know and hear. But there is something that is quite pressing on my mind. Of all the things I have heard about your character, there was one account which allowed me to find myself justified in my judgment of you. Yesterday your cousin led me to believe that perhaps this account was not to be trusted, which, if I may be honest, was the reason why I had begun to consider I might have been wrong all along in all that regarded your character when you called on the Parsonage last evening. May I ask you to speak candidly on the matter?"

If Mr. Darcy had not been avoiding the Colonel the previous day he would have surely know what Elizabeth was referring to. But as he had, he had no way of knowing, and therefore replied that she could.

"I know not whether you will remember this, but something tells me you might. One afternoon during your stay at Netherfield, Mr. Bingley and yourself happened upon my family as we were making a new acquaintance. I do not believe I will ever forget your countenance upon looking at Mr. Wickham."

Mr. Darcy, who had also not been able to forget that day, became rigid. Elizabeth noticed this, but felt that since she had already begun, she must go on.

"Well, at that time, as you are now aware, I did not have a very good opinion of you, and when presented the chance to hear about the history that led to that rather unpleasant exchange, I never once questioned its veracity."

"And what exactly did Mr. Wickham tell you?"

Elizabeth could feel Darcy shaking, and nearly regretted bringing up the subject.

"Mr. Wickham told me quite a tale, of how he was the son of your late steward and quite the favorite of your father. He said that your father promised him a valuable living, which you denied him when it came time for him to collect, leaving him penniless"

Mr. Darcy was livid when he spoke next. "I see. Did he mention Georgiana?"

Elizabeth was confused by such a question, but remembered that indeed he had. "Your sister? Why yes, he did, though in passing. If I remember correctly he only did so by my request. He simply said that she used to be very affectionate and close to him in her childhood years, but that she had become rather proud, and was nothing to him now.

Mr. Darcy took a deep breath to steady himself. "My excellent father died about five years ago; and his attachment to Mr. Wickham was to the last so steady, that in his will he particularly recommended it to me, to promote his advancement in the best manner that his profession might allow—and if he took orders, desired that a valuable family living might be his as soon as it became vacant. There was also a legacy of one thousand pounds."

Elizabeth gasped. That was indeed quite a large amount. Her head started reeling. So far, Mr. Darcy had corroborated everything Mr. Wickham had claimed. Mr. Darcy continued his speech, and Elizabeth turned her attention back to him.

"His own father did not long survive mine, and within half a year from these events, Mr. Wickham wrote to inform me that, having finally resolved against taking orders, he hoped that I should not think unreasonable for him to expect more pecuniary advantage once he could not benefit from my father's wishes. He added that he had some intention of studying law, and therefore the interest of a thousand pounds would be a very insufficient support. I rather wished, than believed him to be sincere; but at any rate, was perfectly ready to accede to his proposal."

Elizabeth gasped. "You mean to tell me that he actually forfeited all the rights to the living?"

"Indeed I do. He resigned all claim to assistance in the church, were it possible that he could ever be in a situation to receive it, and accepted in return three thousand pounds. For about three years I heard little of him; but on the decease of the incumbent of the living which he had forfeited all claim to, he applied to me again by letter for the presentation. His circumstances, he assured me, and I had no difficulty in believing it, were exceedingly bad. You will hardly blame me, I hope, for refusing to comply with this entreaty, or for resisting every repetition to it. His resentment was in proportion to the distress of his circumstances—and he was doubtless as violent in his abuse of me to others as in his reproaches to myself. After this period every appearance of acquaintance was dropped. How he lived I know not. But last summer he was once again quite painfully obtruded on my notice. Ah, but I forget myself. I do hope that this account is enough to clear me from the injustice of Mr. Wickham's accounts. What follows is not my story to tell. I do hope you can understand."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment. Three thousand pounds is indeed quite a large sum of money, and to spend it all in three years is quite a feat, and one that did not speak well of Mr. Wickham. Mr. Darcy spoke quite openly, and she could sense no deceit in his words. She was, of course, quite curious as to the rest of the story, but she respected his wishes nonetheless. He had been more frank than she had the right to expect.

"You must understand sir, that your account of these events comes to me as quite a shock. Mr. Wickham once seemed to me one of the most amiable men of my acquaintance. When he first told me his tale, I had no reason to doubt him, and every reason—or so I believed—to think ill of you. Had I been a little less flattered by him, or a little less offended by you I believe I should have seen right through it. It strikes me now that the telling of such a tale to a complete stranger cannot be a sign of good breeding or propriety. I do believe you sir. And if it means anything, I do feel rather awful for ever believing his story to be true."

Darcy seemed to relax a little at this. Whether it was because of her words, or because she did not press him to tell her more she could not know. "I thank you madam."

They resumed their walk, moving on to brighter topics. She asked him to tell her about his sister, and if he seemed a little uncomfortable with the topic in the beginning, he warmed up to it very fast. For the rest of their walk they spoke of nothing but his sister. Elizabeth could feel in every word his love and devotion to her, and felt she found a kindred spirit. Even though Jane was older than her rather than younger, she felt the same sort of love and protectiveness towards her that Darcy felt about his sister.

Darcy told her of how modest and shy Georgiana was, and what a huge heart she had. He spoke of her accomplishments, and her pliancy of temper. He lamented that he was not a more constant presence in her life and spoke about how reserved she had become with age. Elizabeth smiled and told him of how similar she was to sweet Jane, and how it broke her heart to see her sad. And if he seemed a little uncomfortable at this, she quite missed it in her excitement of finding common topics with the man she so despised once.

When they reached the Parsonage it was quite late in the morning. Mrs. Collins was the first to see them coming, and came out to greet them. As Mr. Collins had been called away that very morning, Mr. Darcy readily agreed to come in, and he stayed at the parsonage for a half-an-hour before taking his leave, and expressing his wishes to see his host at dinner.

If Mrs. Collins knew he rather meant he wished to see Elizabeth at dinner, she did not show it, but politely replied that if Mr. Collins received an invitation from Lady Catherine, the whole party would be happy to attend. And if she noticed Elizabeth's warm smile towards the man she so hated but a day ago, she quite pretended to miss it.

ooooOoooo

So girls, I made it to the end of my second chapter! What did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Please let me know. Your reviews have been wonderful and are most definitely the reason why I am posting this chapter right now.

After re-reading my last chapter I found that I am not one hundred percent happy with it, and so I am going to take this upcoming long weekend to work on it and on this a little. Do not despair though. I will make no substantial changes, so there will be no need to re-read if you do not wish to, and I promise to have the third chapter up by next Wednesday (July 10th).

I want to take a little time to thank **WendyAliceJuliet**, **kmart92**, **Avanell**, **janashe**, **msbookworm93**, **mokelly**, **AvilaAddy**, **ConstanceBoniful** and **Sandra** **Leonie** for your kind words of encouragement. They mean a lot to me.

**SmellofRoses**: Thank you for your encouragement and also for your warning. You are absolutely correct in saying that if Lizzy falls in love with Darcy too soon it becomes a little unrealistic. As a fan, all I want to do is give them a happy ending and I fear that I might have fallen into that trap quite a lot sooner if you had not brought this to my attention.

**Astonishment**: Thank you so much! I know I still have a long way to go before I really work well with the regency writing style, and I really appreciate your kind words. I hope I can live up to expectations.

**heyaaaa**: Thank you! Colin Firth is most definitely the Mr. Darcy of all my deviations. I can only hope that my words are worthy of his and Jennifer Ehle's stellar performances.

**green** **dame**: Thanks! I feel like using some of the original lines helps me place the new content a lot better. I'm glad it made reading this story a better experience. As the story progresses I will have less and less chances to use, but I hope that by then my own writing might have reached a place where it can stand on it's own.


End file.
